I. Technical Field
Embodiments relate generally to visual displays, and more particularly to illuminated input devices that can be selectively or fully illuminated.
II. Background Discussion
Electronic devices are ubiquitous in society and can be found in everything from household appliances to computers. Many electronic devices include visual display elements that can be selectively or fully illuminated by a light source, often through backlighting. For example, many electronic devices include keyboards or keypads that can be backlit to allow a user to interact with the device in low light settings. Other electronic devices may be configured to illuminate an associated keyboard or keypad for purely aesthetic purposes.
While providing an attractive backlight for a user is useful in many electronic devices, much of the aesthetic and practical appeal of a device can quickly be compromised if the light source does not transmit enough light to be adequately perceived by a user. Additionally, the light source required for many visual display elements can quickly drain the power source of the electronic device. This may be a problem, for example, when the electronic device is running on battery power or some other depletable power source. Likewise, uneven or inadequate lighting may further detract from the aesthetic appeal or functional aspects of a device.
Although many designs for providing illuminated visual display elements on electronic and personal devices have generally worked well in the past, there is a desire to provide new and improved designs or techniques that result in even more aesthetically pleasing and power-efficient visual display elements. In particular, the ability to provide visual display elements on electronic and personal devices in a manner that can generate a sufficient amount of light to fulfill a purpose while conserving space and power is desirable.